1. Field
The present invention relates to clinical informatics, a clinical informatics platform and managing networks of health care providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Health care systems are evolving at an unprecedented pace. While much remains uncertain, one thing is clear: knowledge is one key to success in times of change and uncertainty. The ability to meaningfully capture, report, and use data to deliver better and more cost-effective health care is critical. Value-based purchasing is making clinical performance improvement more important than ever. Success requires the ability to connect knowledge with action to improve performance.
There remains a need for a clinical informatics platform that automates the capture, extraction, and reporting of data required for certain quality measures; provides real-time clinical surveillance, clinical dashboards, tracking lists, and alerts for specific, high-priority conditions; provides improved methods and systems for analyzing and managing health care referral networks; and offers dynamic, ad-hoc quality reporting capabilities.